


Pumpkin Spice

by Daddy_Fluff (Agent_Fluff)



Series: Fucking Holidays [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Other, Shoving Stuff Up the Ass That Shouldn't Be There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Daddy_Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington always loved the fall season. The air was colder, the weather was good, the leaves change color, and everything feels so still. He loved it all, but what he loved most was that it was prime time for his favorite vegetable to grow: pumpkins. And when Wash said he loved pumpkins, he meant it. Everything has to be pumpkin during fall. Lattes, cakes, pies, decorations...even sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> You're all going to hell for reading this, but it's ok because I'll be there to greet you.

Washington always loved the fall season. The air was colder, the weather was good, the leaves change color, and everything feels so still. He loved it all, but what he loved most was that it was prime time for his favorite vegetable to grow: pumpkins. And when Wash said he loved pumpkins, he meant it. Everything has to be pumpkin during fall. Lattes, cakes, pies, decorations...even sex toys.

He’ll go out to the pumpkin patch every week while it lasts, picking out only those he sees fit. They've got to be on smaller side with sturdy skin and a thick stem, or it's a no-go. Only the best for his pleasure. Wash gently stroked the beautiful pumpkin perched on his dining room table, fingering the small knife he'd set beside it. His breath hitched and he bit his lip. Just thinking of what he was going to do to this beauty was getting him hot.

Wash pushed the knife slowly into the pumpkin’s thick skin, revelling in watching the blade shorten and disappear. He carved a circle, setting the knife down carefully after his work was done. Maybe he'll run it over his tongue as he fucks himself raw. The sense of immediate danger always excited him.

Wash ran his hands down the side of the pumpkin, tapping it once he got to the bottom. He flicked the cap on the lube bottle set aside and began working himself open. He always preferred to be able to switch from fucking to be fucked quickly when it came to this. Wash snuck two fingers into himself, just enough to tease his prostate and scissor himself wide. Three fingers found themselves pumping in and out and out of him, drawing out breathy, keeling pants and moans. He teased himself just a little more before pulling out with an obscene squelching noise. Wash already lamented the loss of his own fingers, but eagerly began slicking up his plug to make sure he stayed nice and wide. He pushed it in slowly, drawing out the feeling of filling himself up.

Wash slicked himself up next, giving himself just enough pressure to get hard, but not nearly as much as he wanted. He needed to savor this. The pumpkin was just beckoning him, and he rimmed the freshly carved hole with his lubed finger, moving it as close to the edge of the table as he could. He lined himself up with the hole, pushing in as slowly as he could so he could adjust to the warmth and wetness of the inner pumpkin. The guts felt so good around his cock, they always did. Wash rocked gently into the hole, creating a slow but satisfying pace for himself. He moaned at the enraptured feeling of the pumpkin around his dick. Nothing had ever come close to feeling like this, and he was almost certain nothing ever would. He loved the dirtiness that came with what he was doing. The wet squelching of the pumpkin with each thrust, the slickness of the inside guts, it was a feeling comparable to ecstasy.

He picked up his pace, enough to be able to hear the slap of his balls against the pumpkin. The sounds intertwined with his moans, and he swore that next time he’d record them to play it back whenever he touched himself. Wash thrusted into the pumpkin harder at the thought. He’d have to name it something inconspicuous to keep it on his phone. Or not, he didn’t really care either way. Just having that recorded would be enough to get him hard anywhere, everyone be damned if they knew. He could feel himself getting close, but he pushed on. It wasn’t any fun unless he brought himself as close to the edge as he could, just to pull out when his release seemed within grasp. Wash moaned at his own plans, biting his lip to keep from fucking into the pumpkin wildly. He had to keep and even pace if he wanted to go through with his plans.

Wash reached a hand down to stroke his balls as he continued, tracing his fingers over them with feather light touches before rolling each in his hand. He was so close now. His thrusts became erratic and he pulled out before he could spill, just the way he loved it.

He pulled out, cock throbbing at the lack of wet heat around it. Wash reached for the plug, pulling it out lazily and letting the feeling of himself opening up flood his senses. If he didn’t have his free hand wrapped around the base of his dick, he’s sure he would’ve came right then and there. Wash set the plug aside and hopped onto the table, positioning the pumpkin so the stem was lined up with his hole and his thighs were straddling the sides so he wouldn’t crush the pumpkin. He sunk down on it, taking the thick base as quickly as he could and biting through the pain. Better to take it all now than draw out the pain later.

Wash let his hole flutter around the stem, adjusting to its girth and moaning at the sensation of being filled with his desire. He pushed against it lightly, letting it scrape against the sensitive inside. He readjusted his legs to give him more leverage, pulling himself almost all the way off the stem and quickly sinking back down. Wash moaned at the slight bite the stem had to it and ground against the pumpkin.

He could feel the pumpkin moving under his weight, but he knew he wasn’t going to break it. That’s why he only chose the strongest ones he could find. Wash moved faster, re-angling himself to better tease his prostate. He wrapped a hand around his cock and pumpkin guts covering it, pumping his shaft in rhythm with each grind against the stem. He teased his glands as he did so, returning his freehand back to his balls that were eager for the attention.

Wash knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and he damn well knew he earned his release. He shifted the pumpkin beneath him so he’d hit his prostate head-on as he rode the stem. God, it was heaven. Watching his hand go up and down his cock, keeping the wet feeling of pumpkin guts moving with it, and feeling the pumpkin’s stem was almost too much. Almost. He was missing something keen.

Wash removed his hand from his balls reluctantly, pushing them behind him to finger the entrance he’d fucked in the pumpkin. That was it, that’s what he’d been waiting for. He ground just a little faster, thrusting his fingers in and out of the pumpkin and pumping himself, until he came hard. Wash moaned throughout his climax, continuing to fuck himself on the pumpkin and threatening overstimulation. He pulled off the pumpkin slowly, ass already aching from the raw fucking he’d given himself. Wash glanced at the mess of his come strewn across the table and smirked, groaning at the thought of having people over for dinner that night. He’d have the memory of what he’d done, and no one would be the wiser. Maybe he’d even cook the pumpkin seeds from the inner pumpkin for that night too. Wash could already feel himself getting harder, pain shooting through him as he crossed the line into overstimulation.

  
Maybe he’d just have to go for round two instead.


End file.
